El show de Emmett
by Primrose Cullen
Summary: Y asi es como se creo el Show de Emmett con dos amigas a punto de morir de aburrimiento y un hermano bajo amenaza. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza. Que conste que era para un proyecto de computación por si les extraña la historia.


_**El Show de Emmett**_

_**Miriam Noemí Hernández Ramos**_

_**El Show de Emmett**_

Just_Bella Llueve. De nuevo. Cuanto me aburro -.- ¡Auxilio!

Levaba 15 minutos desde que envié ese twitter y aún seguía mirando fijamente la pantalla desde la cama de Alice, mi mejor amiga.

-Bells, no te traje a mi casa para que te quedes todo el día en la computadora- me dijo la duende desde su escritorio.

-Ya lo sé Alice, pero estoy aburrida, y no hay nada que hacer-

-mmm... ¡ya se, hay que ir de compras!

-ni loca Alice, no tengo ganas de jugar a Barbie Bella aparte de que está lloviendo, prefiero seguir viendo la computadora-

-¡vamos Bella!-

-no Alice y punto-

-bueno está bien... por lo menos déjame navegar en la red un ratito- me dijo mientras me hacía ojitos de perrito mojado.

-Claro...-le dije mientras le pasaba su laptop, ya que cierta personita no me dejo traer la mía alegando que ya estaba más vieja que matusalén y no me serviría de nada, bueno eso y que hace dos días me la pidió Edward no se para que y no le he visto desde entonces, ya que el junto con Jasper y Rose se fueron a Seattle ayer a conseguir algunas piezas para arreglar el auto de Jasper, se supone que hoy regresaban, a qué hora, quien sabe, pero hoy regresaban.

-¡No hay nada nuevo en Facebook! —se quejó mi amiga,alias_ duende hiperactivo y loco por las compras_, girando en la silla con ruedas del escritorio.

—Lo sé...-

-Hola Bellita ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el monstruo que tengo como cuñado irrumpiendo en la habitación.

-Bien Emmett ¿y tú?-le pregunte

-Muy bien, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Muriendo lenta y tortuosamente de aburrimiento-le respondí mientras sin ánimos mientras me acostaba completamente en la cama quedando boca arriba.

-Vamos Bella no exageres seguro y ahorita a Emmett se le ocurre algo que hacer para quitarte el aburrimiento- me dijo Alice mientras se acercaba para sentarse justo a mi lado.

-¿Y yo como porque?- se quejó Emmett.

-Bueno era eso o que por pura casualidad Rosalie se llegue a enterar sobre cierto parabrisas que cierta personita le hizo daño a cierto BMW...- Comenzó Alice.

-¡No, todo menos eso Alice!- Imploro Emmett mientras se hincaba dramáticamente frente a Alice que no le dijera nada a Rosalie, "su espectacular novia" (palabras de Emmett) - ¡solo fue un pequeño rasguño y lo repare!, ¡Si mi osita se entera me mata!...- entonces se paró abruptamente- Espera...- Parecía que Emmett se esforzaba por recordar algo...-¿Cómo te enteraste?- le dijo ahora más alarmado que antes.

_Pues no lo sabía pero ahorita me lo acabas de contar_ le dijo mientras sonreía mostrando todos sus dientes y ponía cara de "yo no rompo ni un plato" MADE in Alice.

_Eres un monstruo_ se quejó el grandote, haciendo un intento de "puchero de perrito mojado"... también MADE in Alice_ y yo que pensé que mi hermanita era una santa.

_Y lo soy, solo que mi intelecto es mayor al tuyo_ se defendió mi diabólica amiga.

_ah..._ 5...4...3...2...1..._ ¡oye!

_Bueno hermanote será mejor que empieces a entretenernos a Bella y a mi si quieres que mi linda boquita se mantenga cerrada- le dijo Alice dando le a entender que lo decía muy enserio.

A lo que el maduro hermano mayor de Alice (nótese el sarcasmo) decidió que era muy buen momento de iniciar un Reality Show en casa...

_Bienvenidas señoras, duendes y señoritas a este, el _Show de Emmett__ dijo el grandote mientras hacía como si en sus manos tuviera un micrófono_ el día de hoy tendremos un gran espectáculo, en el cual participara nuestro público querido, habrá ¡muchos juegos, y mucha diversión! _ Comenzó_ Ahora vamos a presentarles a nuestras concursantes de hoy... dígame señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?_ me preguntó Emmett mientras me ofrecía el micrófono imaginario.

-Emmett tu sabes cómo me llamo-

_Muy bien señorita "Emmetttusabescomomellamo" usted será nuestra participante número uno, ahora ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita?_ volvió a dirigir el "micrófono" ahora a Alice.

_Mi nombre es Alice, y me parece que mi contrincante se llama: B-E-L-L-A_ le dijo Alice asiéndome el favor de corregir a Emmett.

_Ya decía yo que tenía un nombre muy raro, ok, Bella junto con Alice competirán en los distintos juegos para poder llevarse el ¡GRAN PREMIO!_ informo Emmett con voz de presentador televisivo_ que hasta ahora no se sabe cuál es_ agrego en un pequeño susurro_ ¿están listas señoritas?_ pregunto Emmett mientras volvía a dirigir el "micrófono" hacia nosotras.

_ ¿Sí?_ respondimos dudosas Alice y yo.

_ Muy bien, después de estos breves comerciales se decidirá el juego a realizar_ y dicho esto Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación hacia no sé dónde.

_Ok, ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunte a Al.

_No lo sé, de seguro fue a su habitación por algo..._pasaron unos minutos y Emmett regreso con una gran caja con quien sabe qué cosas y la dejo en la cama.

_ ¿A dónde fuiste?_ le pregunto Alice.

_ Solo fui por algunas cosas que creo vamos a necesitar_ le respondió al mismo tiempo que movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Mientras tanto mi cabeza comenzaba a razonar lo que acababa de decir Emmett; "vamos a necesitar"... vamos, vamos nosotros, todos, incluyéndome, Emmett, Alice y yo... y ahí fue cuando todo hizo click en mi cabeza, lo que sea que hay en esa caja Emmett planeaba usarlo contra nosotras y eso me empezaba a asustar, por lo regular las ideas de Emmett no eran muy buenas, y al parecer Alice estaba pensando en lo mismo.

_Espero que lo que nos hagas hacer en tu "show" no implique nada que atente contra nuestra seguridad y salud tanto mental como física de Bella o mía, ¡escuchaste Emmett!_ grito Alice.

_Relájate enana que si escuche, no estoy sordo como para no escuchar tus gritos, y tranquila que no les va a pasar nada que haya que lamentar_ nos tranquilizó Emmett... o al menos eso intento, porque a mí me dejo igual.

_Más te vale, o si no..._ le amenazo Alice con voz siniestra a lo que Emmett trago fuertemente, pero rápidamente se recompuso para avanzar lentamente hacia la dichosa caja bajo la atenta mirada de Alice y yo, y saco un micrófono de esos que usan los niños pequeños como d años para jugar, de nada más ni nada menos que... ¡el hombre araña!

_ ¡Por dios Emmett!_ grito Alice_ ¡no te dijimos Rosalie y yo que tenías que tirar ese tonto juguete ya!_

_Pero Alice, ¡es del hombre araña!_ le intento convencer Emmett, yo por mi parte no pude resistirme y saque mi celular para tomar una foto de Emmett con el "micrófono", y después entre directamente a mi twitter, ¡de esto se tenía que enterar el mundo entero!

Just_Bella Ja, ja Emmett intenta convencer a Alice de que su "preciado tesoro" no es para niños de prescolar. (Gracias al hombre araña por existir y hacer más interesante nuestras vidas XD)

Publique el Tweet junto con la imagen que acababa de tomar y al instante el celular de Emmett y Alice comenzaron a sonar... ups.

_ ¡Isabella Marie Swan, que acabas de hacer!_ me grito Emmett cuando vio mi reciente publicación.

_ ¿Yo?_ me hice la inocente_ nada Emmett no sé de qué me hablas.

_ ¡Como de que no sabes Isabella!_ Emmett y sus gritos.

_ Como oíste, yo no sé ni hice nada_

_ ¡Y se puede saber qué es esto! _ mire la el Tweet con la foto que acababa de publicar.

_ Ah... eso_ lo mire a los ojos.

_ ¡si, eso!_

_ Bueno... veras, estaba aquí muy tranquila y aburrida, así que decidí publicar algo interesante en Twitter y no encontré otra cosa más interesante que no fueran las injusticias que te hace tu hermana_ le respondí.

_ Tú me borras esta foto o..._

_ok, mejor prosigue con el Show Emmett, que nuestros espectadores se van a aburrir_ me salvo Alice que hasta ahorita lo único que había hecho es reírse desde que vio su celular.

_ok..._ le dijo Emmett, volvió a tomar el juguetito... digo el micrófono y se posicionaba enfrente de nosotras donde estaba disque el escenario, todo esto mientras con la mirada me decía que esto no se quedaría así.

_ 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ conto Emmett como si de verdad estuvieran grabando en vivo y hubiéramos salido a cortes comerciales_ Bienvenido de nuevo a este, "El Show de Emmett" llevando diversión a sus hogares. Antes de los cortes comerciales habíamos seleccionado a nuestras concursantes del día de hoy, _la duende hiperactiva _y _tomatito en acción_... auch _ se quejó Emmett cuando Alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza por nuestros respectivos "apodos"_ digo...¡Alice y Bella!

_El primer juego de hoy consiste en esto; yo les hago distintas preguntas sobre un tema en específico y ustedes me las responden correctamente, cuantas más preguntas respondan bien más puntos acumulan_ explico Emmett._ ¿Entendido?_ valla, pensé que siendo Emmett nos iba a poner algo realmente raro... o difícil, bueno, las preguntas estaban bien; ambas asentimos con la cabeza_ muy bien, empecemos...

Emmett rápidamente se acercó a la caja que había traído y saco un cuaderno y 2 boligrafos, escribió algo dentro del cuaderno, y regreso a su lugar, aun con los objetos en la mano.

_ Muy bien... ¡PRIMER PREGUNTA!_ aquí vamos..._ fecha en la que se púbico que Justin Bieber y Selena Gómez cortaron..._ Whats?!...¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

_En mayo del 2012_ ok...

_ ¡Punto para Alice!

_Haber, primero has preguntas interesantes Emmett, no boberías como esas_ Los dos hermanos Cullen me voltearon a ver como si de repente me hubieran crecido dos cabezas o les hubiera confesado que en realidad soy un hombre y que mi verdadero nombre es Ramón._ ¿Qué dije?

_Hare como si no hubiera escuchado nada_ dijo Alice y le dijo, más bien ordeno a Emmett que continuara, ya que este estaba como en estado de shock.

_OK, siguiente pregunta..._por favor que no tenga nada que ver con Justin ni nada de eso_ ¿Qué es una computadora?_ Mucho mejor, mmm... veamos una computadora es un aparato que sirve para...amm...

_ Máquina electrónica que recibe y procesa datos para convertirlos en información útil_ esperen ¿Qué?

_ ¡Punto para Alice!_ ¡apenas y me dejo pensar!, ok Bella concéntrate.

_ Pregunta numero 3_ ¡Conto la primera!_ ¿Qué es internet y/o para que nos sirve?

_ Conjunto descentralizado de redes de comunicación interconectadas que utilizan la familia de protocolos TCP/IP, garantizando que las redes físicas heterogéneas que la componen funcionen como una red lógica única, de alcance mundial._ ¿Qué dijo?

_ ¡Punto para Al...!_

_Haber, haber, como le das puntos solo a ella si ni siquiera me dejan pensar_ les reclame intentado hacer el pucherito tipo Alice, que obviamente ni a los talones le llegaba.

_Ok, haber Bella ¿Qué es internet?_ me pregunto Emmett

_ Amm... ¿es una "red de redes", es decir, una red que no sólo interconecta computadoras, sino que interconecta redes de computadoras entre sí?_ mi respuesta sonó más a pregunta que otra cosa.

_Muy bien, ¡punto para Bell...! _

_ ¡Pero si yo conteste primero!_ se quejó Alice.

_ ¡Bueno punto para las dos y punto!_ nos dijo Emmett ya exasperado.

_Si señor..._ dijimos Al y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Ok... Pregunta numero 4..._ Prosiguió Emmett_ mmm... ¿Para qué nos sirve internet?

_ Casi para todo, para usar las redes sociales, leer noticias, libros o revistas, ver videos, escuchar música, descargar archivos, comunicarte, realizar transferencias, comprar, etcétera._ Wii! Respondí antes que Alice.

_Muy bien Bella, ¡punto para Bellita!_ y así comenzó a bailar mi hermoso y perfecto (nótese el sarcasmo por favor) baile de la victoria.

_Ok... después de que nuestra concursante Bella allá hecho el ridículo podemos continuar_ cuando dijo eso automáticamente pare de bailar y me sonroje furiosamente... ahora entiendo el apodo de Emmett._ Pregunta numero 5... ¿A qué se refieren las siglas OS?_ fácil.

_Sistema Operativo_ dijimos Alice y yo.

_mmm... ok, ¿qué es un sistema operativo?_ mmm... no tan fácil.

_ Programa o conjunto de programas que en un sistema informático gestiona los recursos de hardware y provee servicios a los programas de aplicación_ respondió Alice.

_ ¡Punto para Alice!_

_Oye no es justo yo también respondí_ me queje

_ ¡Si, pero no respondiste la segunda!_ se defendió Alice.

_ Tramposa_ murmure lo suficientemente alto para que Alice me escuchara, y ella como la persona madura que es (de nuevo nótese el sarcasmo, si soy muy sarcástica, ¿algún problema?) me saco la lengua.

_ Ok... ¡punto para Alice!_ volvió a repetir Emmett

_ ¡Ya llegamos!_ gritaron tres voces desde la planta baja de la mansión Cullen.

_ ¡Edward-Jasper-Rose!_ gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, claro cada quien a su respectiva pareja, a lo cual nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo y rompimos a reír.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ pregunto Jasper al entrar a la habitación seguido de Rose y Edward.

_ Nada_ dijo Alice mientras se paraba y caminaba alegremente casi dando saltitos hacia Jasper y lo abrazaba. Emmett se acercó efusivamente a Rose y yo por mi parte espere a que Edward se terminara de acomodar a mi lado para darle un casto beso en los labios y preguntar...

_ ¿Cuándo llegaron?_

_ Hace como 2 horas pero hay un tráfico de infarto._ respondió Rose mientras se quitaba los zapatos he iba a sentarse a un silloncito que tenía Alice en su habitación.

_ ¿Tráfico en Forks...? eso sí que es raro_ dijo Emmett.

_ Si pero parece que a alguien se le ocurrió chocar su carro en contra de un árbol provocando que este se callera_ Dijo Rose.

_ ¿Y como se supone que paso eso?_ pregunte extrañada.

_ Solo dios sabe, pero eso si vengo muy cansada._ me dijo.

_ ¿Y al menos encontraron lo que buscaban?_ pregunto Emmett.

_Si, por suerte._ respondió Jasper_ si no ahorita no habría alguien que aguante a Rose._ la susodicha le envió dagas por los ojos, a lo que Jasper solo se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno y ¿qué hacían?_ pregunto mi novio.

_Pues no mucho Emmett nos disque entretenía._ le respondí.

_ ¿Enserio?_ me pregunto.

_ Si, éramos sus concursantes estrellas en "El show de Emmett"_ Dijo Alice_ y obviamente yo iba ganando._

_ Por qué haces trampa enana_ reclame

_ No es mi culpa que yo sepa más que tu_ contra ataco.

_ Si tan solo me dejaras más tiempo para pensar ya te estuviera ganando_ le dije

_Ni modo te aguantas, ya te voy ganando y punto_

_ ¿Cuánto apuestas a que te gano?_ le dije

_ Mmm... Eso suena interesante... ¡ya se!_ dijo la enana_ si yo gano... ¡un mes de_ Barbie Bella_ sin rechistar!_

_ ¡Alice, sabes que odio que me utilices como tu maniquí andante!_ me queje.

_ ¿Tienes miedo de perder Bella?_ me dijo.

_ Bueno, está bien, pero si yo gano un mes sin _Barbie Bella.__

_Mmm... Está bien_ me sonrió ampliamente, como el gato de Alicia mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura.

_ Ok, estamos aquí de vuelta en "El show de Emmett"_ dijo el "presentador" mientras volvía a tomar el micrófono.

_Han pasado grandes cosas desde


End file.
